The power of the Light
by The DigiMaster
Summary: Myotismon returns and he wants to destroy the only one who has the power to defeat him for good. Set in Season 02.


Untitled 

Strange Happenings 

Author's note: If you've read my previous fic, Digimon America-The Origin, you probably know how I write. However there are a couple of differences. My notes will be marked by 2 *'s on either side. Someone's thoughts will still be in italics but there will not be a digidestined telling this story. Digivolving will just be on a line of it's own (not in-between these- ). Scene changes between groups or areas will be divided by 3 *'s and changes between worlds will be divided by 5. 

**Author's Note: This story takes place a little bit after the Season 02 episode Stone Soup, about at the beginning of the Digimon World Tour. In my story, however, the events have changed. Arukenimon and Mummymon are working for another force but it isn't Oikawa, Myotismon returnes but not as MaloMyotismon (You'll learn more about that in this story), and Daimon never appeares. (Oh yes, when they grow up, T.K. and Kari get married.) ** 

Intro- "Arrgh!!!" Ken woke up screaming. "What's wrong, Ken?"asked Wormmon. "Nothing," Ken replied, "I'm alright now." "Was it another bad dream?" his partner questioned. "Yes," he answered, "But it was worse than any of my other ones." Ken proceeded to explain the events from the last part of Season 02, starting with the episode after they met Azulongmon. 

"But that sounded like a happy ending," Wormmon said when Ken had finished. "It was," Ken said, "but it somehow felt wrong." 

"Hmm," Wormmon murmured. "Oh well. You'd better get some rest, Ken. We have a big day ahead of us." "You're right, Wormmon," Ken agreed. "Goodnight." 

_____________________________________________ 

Brrrrrrring... The school bell rang, releasing everyone from school. Everyone, that is, but the digidestined, who were currently in the computer lab. "Come on everyone," shouted Davis, "Let's go! Digiport open!" There was a flash of light, and the kids disappeared. 

***** 

"Alright," Davis yelled, a bit louder than was necessary. "There are still some control spires in this area so let's get to work!" 

"Digi-armor Energize!" 

Veemon, armor digivolve to... Flamedramon, the fire of Courage. 

Armadillomon, armor digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of Knowledge. 

Hawkmon, armor digivolve to... Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity. 

Wormmon, armor digivolve to... Beedramon, the Stinger of Kindness. **Note: In my stories, Ken has the digiegg of Kindness but it armor digivolves Wormmon into a new digimon. ** 

"Fire Rocket!" "Double Stars!" "Sonic Stingerzz!" Together, Beedramon, Shurimon and Flamedramon destroyed a cluster of spires. "Rock Crackin'," Digmon attacked. "Hmm, maybe I should call it `Spire Cracking.'" "Very funny Digmon," Cody said in an exasperated voice. "Thanks," Digmon replied, obviously used to sarcasm. 

"Kari, what's wrong?" T.K. asked, unable to keep his concern out of his voice. Kari had been awfully quiet all day. I hope it's nothing serious, T.K. thought. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine,"replied Kari, in a voice that sounded far from okay. "Let's help," she quickly added. 

"Digi-armor energize!" 

Patamon, armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon, flying Hope. 

Gatomon, armor digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of Light. 

The two digimon flew off to join the others. "Golden Noose!" The two angel digimon combined their power, forming a noose. Using it, they struck down control spire by control spire. 

Hey! Davis thought, noticing T.K. put his hand on Kari's shoulder. No fair. Why does Kari let T.X. hang around her so much but ignores me. Davis knew this wasn't true but he wasn't thinking very rationally and in his frustration he was unknowingly saying this out loud. "You say something Davis?" Flamedramon asked, bringing Davis back to reality. "Huh, wha...er, no," Davis said, startled. 

"Well if you have something on your mind you should talk about it," his pal continued while dedigivolving. 

"It's nothing, really," Davis insisted. 

"Well, Ok. But if you want to talk later I'll be there," Veemon concluded. 

*** 

In a castle, elsewhere in the digiworld— 

"Grraah," growled a dark, mysterious figure, watching the digidestined destroying the control spires. He was suddenly interrupted by one of his servents. 

"Master Darkmon," the vile creature drawled in a low, gravelly voice. "Is there a problem?" He glared at it. The x-creatures **Authors Note: I'll refer to them as X's for simplicity's sake.** as they were called by all the digimon in the castle were his creations. They carried out most of the unimportant business around the castle. They were made by fusing a Vilemon with robotic parts and dark energy from a control spire and then cloning it. Five clones would be forced to use some sort of DNA digivolving to become one. This increased their usefulness. 

"SHUT UP!" Darkmon yelled. The slave became quiet immediately. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about without you stupid X's chattering!" 

"Forgive me master. I was only coming to tell you that Stikadramon want's a word with you." the X replied. 

"Stikadramon you say? The overreactive fool. Oh well, he IS one of my best soldiers. I suppose I have to see what he wants." With that, Darkmon flew off to the training grounds. 

*** 

The digidestined were taking a break after destroying another hundred control spires. 

"Well B.K., I think we should call it a day and get home," Davis remarked to T.K., not even trying to get his name strait. 

Making fun of my name again eh, Davis? T.K. thought with a grin. Well two can play at that game. "I don't think so. Something tells me that were in for trouble. We should stay here for a while Bevis." 

"Wha?" Davis started, shocked at T.K.'s remark. "No way! I'm going home." He went up to the TV nearest them. "Something tells me were in for trouble, hah!" he muttered as he went through the portal. 

"What's with it with him anyways?" Yolie remarked as Davis disappeared. 

"I don't know. For some reason he's always been jealous of me. It worries me sometimes." 

"Why's that? Afraid of a little competition?" Cody teased. 

"It's not that, it's just... I'm afraid he'll go too far in trying to compete with me get himself or someone else hurt." T.K. answered. 

"Well T.K.," Ken said, once the others were finished talking, "you were the one who suggested we stay so where should we go?" 

"I'm not su..." T.K. trailed off as Kari let out a low moan. "What's wrong Kari?" 

"There's something evil headed towards us, and it's more powerful than any control spire digimon, even BlackWarGreymon!" Kari replied in a weak voice. 

"How do you know tha..." Yolie began but was cut off by something else. 

"ELEMENTAL FORCES!!!"—a beam of pure dark energy came hurtling towards them. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

So, whaddya think? If you have any questions about this story you can e-mail me at hayomon5000@hotmail.com. Please review, I need your opinion. Thanks- Chapter 2 coming up! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
